


Praise(worthy)

by Dalet



Series: In the Beginning [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the garrison days, Castiel thought that he should never need or expect affection. Wanting praise was even worse. Everything he did was for the glory of God, and to need, or even want, any congratulations for doing his duty was close to blasphemy.</p>
<p>But when he couldn’t stand it anymore, Castiel would shyly lead Balthazar aside, and ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise(worthy)

Back in the garrison days, Castiel thought that he should never need or expect affection. Even after settling into a relationship with Balthazar, it made him feel guilty to take any amount of Balthazar’s love for granted.  
  
Wanting praise was even worse. Castiel was a soldier. No, more than that, he was a _warrior._ Everything he did was for the glory of God, and to need, or even want, any congratulations for doing his duty was close to blasphemy.  
  
Castiel looked at his siblings, who managed, seemingly unfaltering, and probably felt defective. He worried that his desire for anything _more_ could be read all over his face, and he struggled to smother it and push forward.  
  
When he couldn’t stand it anymore, Castiel would shyly lead Balthazar aside, far, far away, and, thoroughly ashamed of himself, would ask Balthazar to tell him that he loved him. Balthazar would smile warmly.  
  


( _I love you_. )   (( _I love you_. ))   ((( _I love you._ )))  
  


He would wrap Castiel up in his arms, in his wings, in his Grace.  
  


( _I love you_. )  

                       (( _I love you._ ))  

                                                 ((( _I love you_. )))  
  


He would sing to Castiel in all his voices at once, across every dimension in which they existed.  
  


( _I love you_. )  

                                          (( _I love you_. ))  

 

                                                                                     ((( _I love you_. )))  
  


Because Balthazar knew that Castiel needed _and deserved_ to hear it.  
  


 

( _I love you_. )  
  
  

 

(( _I love you_. ))  
  
     

 

 

((( _I love you_. )))

**Author's Note:**

> "In the Beginning" is an informal, non-linear series about Castiel and Balthazar before...everything.


End file.
